Questioning Faith
Questioning Faith It was a day with peaceful weather, sunny with a cool breeze. Howard Thane plucked a flower from the side of the path, and held it to his eyes. Sometimes it was important to stop and appreciate the small things. Howard appreciated many things, he appreciated the fine weather they had this time of year, he appreciated the superhuman society he lived in and he appreciated discussions with other theologians. It was this last appreciation that leads him to his current destination, a humble church home to a man known for his strong faith. Howard had come to attend a sermon. He arrived a little late, so he opened the door as quietly as he could and took a seat in the back row, eager to listen to the spokesman. As everyone seated, Father Augustus walked in from the back of the church. "I see some new faces...and some old ones...I'm glad you have all spared the time to incorporate god into your life." And so he began his sermon. Some of the people of the church held hands, while others bowed their heads. "We believe in a Christ-centered Bible. The salvation that was expected in the Old Testament is exhibited in the Gospels and then explained in the rest of the New Testament. From Genesis we learn that Jesus is the seed of the woman who will crush Satan’s head, and the son of Abraham who will bless all the nations of the earth. From Exodus we learn that Jesus is the Passover Lamb whose blood saves us from the angel of death, and the wilderness tabernacle where God dwells in glory. From Leviticus we learn that He is the atoning sacrifice that takes away our sin. From Numbers we learn that He is the bronze serpent lifted up for everyone who looks to Him in faith. From Deuteronomy we learn that He is the prophet greater than Moses who comes to teach us God’s will. So much for the Pentateuch. What do we learn from the historical books? From Joshua we learn that Jesus is our great captain in the fight. From Judges we learn that He is the king who helps us do what is right in God’s eyes, and not our own. From Ruth we learn that Jesus is our kinsman-redeemer. From 1 and 2 Samuel we learn that He is our anointed king. From 1 and 2 Kings we learn that He is the glory in the temple. From 1 and 2 Chronicles we learn that He is the Son of David — the rightful king of Judah. From Ezra and Nehemiah we learn that He will restore the city of God. From Esther we learn that He will deliver us from all our enemies. Then we come to the poetic writings. From Job we learn that Jesus is our living redeemer, who will stand on the earth at the last day. From the Psalms we learn that He is the sweet singer of Israel — the Savior forsaken by God and left to die, yet restored by God to rule the nations. From Proverbs we learn that Jesus is our wisdom. From Ecclesiastes we learn that He alone can give us meaning and purpose. From the Song of Solomon we learn that He is the lover of our souls. This brings us to the prophets, whose special mission it was to prophesy about the coming of Christ. Isaiah tells that He is the child born of the Virgin, the son given to rule, the shoot from the stump of Jesse, and the servant stricken and afflicted, upon whom God has laid all our iniquity. Jeremiah and Lamentations tell us that Jesus is our comforter in sorrow, the mediator of a new covenant who turns our weeping into songs of joy. Ezekiel tells us that the Spirit of Jesus can breathe life into dry bones and make a heart of stone beat again. Daniel tells us that Jesus is the Son of Man coming in clouds of glory to render justice on the earth. These are the Major Prophets, but the Minor Prophets also bore witness to Jesus Christ. Hosea prophesied that He would be a faithful husband to His wayward people. Joel prophesied that before He came to judge the nations, Jesus would pour out His Spirit on men and women, Jews and Gentiles, young and old. Amos and Obadiah prophesied that He would restore God’s kingdom. Jonah prophesied that for the sake of the nations, He would be raised on the third day. Micah prophesied that Jesus would be born in Bethlehem. Nahum prophesied that He would judge the world. Habakkuk prophesied that He would justify those who live by faith. Zephaniah prophesied He would rejoice over His people with singing. Haggai prophesied that He would rebuild God’s temple. Zechariah prophesied that He would come in royal gentleness, riding on a donkey, and that when He did, all God’s people would be holy. Malachi prophesied that before He came, a prophet would turn the hearts of the fathers back to their children. From Genesis to Malachi, the Old Testament is all about Jesus. But of course it is in the New Testament that Jesus actually comes to save His people. Whereas the Old Testament gives us His background, the New Testament presents His biography. The gospels give us the good news of salvation through His crucifixion and resurrection. The Gospel of Matthew is that Jesus is the Messiah God promised to Israel. The Gospel of Mark is that He is the suffering servant. The Gospel of Luke is that He is a Savior for everyone, including the poor and the weak. The Gospel of John is that He is the incarnate word, the Son of God, the light of the world, the bread of life, and the only way of salvation. But all the gospels end with the same good news: Jesus died on the cross for sinners and was raised again to give eternal life; anyone who believes in Him will be saved. Then the New Testament turns its attention to the church, which is still about Jesus because the church is His body. The book of Acts shows how Jesus is working in the church today, through the gospel, by the power of the Holy Spirit. Then come all the letters that were written to the church — letters that tell about Jesus and how to live for Him. In Romans Jesus is righteousness from God for Jews and Gentiles; in 1 and 2 Corinthians He is the one who unifies the church and gives us spiritual gifts for ministry. In Galatians Jesus liberates us from legalism; in Ephesians He is the head of the church; in Philippians He is the joy of our salvation; in Colossians He is the firstborn over all creation. In 1 and 2 Thessalonians Jesus is coming soon to deliver us from this evil age; in 1 and 2 Timothy and Titus He shepherds His people; and in Philemon He reconciles brothers who are separated by sin. This is the gospel according to Paul. Hebrews is an easy one: Jesus is the great high priest who died for sin once and for all on the cross and who sympathizes with us in all our weakness. In the epistle of James, Jesus helps us to prove our faith by doing good works. In the epistles of Peter He is our example in suffering. In the letters of John He is the Lord of love. In Jude He is our Master and Teacher. Last, but not least, comes the book of Revelation, in which Jesus Christ is revealed as the Lamb of God slain for sinners, Alpha and the Omega, the first and the last, the beginning and the end, the King of kings and Lord of lords, the great Judge over all the earth, and the glorious God of heaven. The Bible says that in Jesus "all things hold together" (Colossians 1:17) and this is as true of the Bible as it is of anything else. Jesus holds the whole Bible together. From Genesis to Revelation, the Word of God is all about Jesus, and therefore it has the power to bring salvation through faith in Him. It is by reading the Bible that we come to know Jesus, and it is by coming to know Jesus that we are saved. This is why we are so committed to God’s Word, why it is the foundation for everything we do, both as a church and as individual Christians. We love the Word because it brings us to Christ." "Preach!" one of the audience rose from his seat, uplifted by the priest's words. Now we shall commence the daily prayer. The entire audience spoke in unison: "Prayer to St. Michael the Archangel St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our defense against the wickedness and snares of the Devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray, and do thou, O Prince of the heavenly hosts, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan, and all the evil spirits, who prowl about the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen." Once the assembly was finished, the guests slowly left one by one, until only the tall figure of Augustus and the lanky figure of Howard remained. Howard slowly and carefully got up from his chair, and approached Augustus. "That was a marvelous sermon. Tell me, did you speak it all from memory? I could feel the passion radiating out in every word." spoke the slightly hunched man. "Would you care to discuss theology with this humble believer?" "Indeed I did, the lord has blessed me with some rather fortunate skills. And thank you, I'm grateful that you graced us with your presence, Mr...." he responded, only interested in continuing the conversation if the man introduced himself. "Thane. My name is Howard Thane. I am a wandering theologist." He said, extending his arm for a handshake. "I travel, broadening my mind in the name of our lord, seeking to truly understand their will." "A mission worth devoting yourself to." Augustus responded joyously. "I am Father Augustus of this house of the lord. And, what would you like to discuss?" he asked, reaching out his hand to grip Thane's own. Howard gave a weak, slightly uncomfortable handshake. The true purpose of the handshake was to prevent Augustus inadvertently becoming infected by Howard's quirk. "A good topic... Hmmm... Ah. I know. What about the recent acts of god? Say Quirks. What is your view on them? Why did God see fit to bestow them upon us?" Most priests would be filled with unimaginable rage at the man's comment. But Augustus smiled. "Oh child..." using the word in the metaphorical sense, as he's aware Howard is no mere child. "Such a naive statement. Our father had did not bestow this curse on us. This is him testing our faith. The curse that people refer today as "Quirks" is a disease conjured by the devil and spread through pestilence." Howard rubbed his chin. "What an interesting view. Care to explain your view on this 'disease' further? I must say I'm eager to hear more of your view. Please, enlighten me." "I'd be more than interested in sharing a conversation with you, but how about we find a more comfortable area to speak and discuss. Standing is growing quite old." he suggested, pointing to the room next door, he hoped the man would follow him in and sit down. "Would you like something to eat or drink, before we continue?" Howard gave a warm smile. "I'd quite like that. I have no need for food or drink at the moment, thank you." He followed Augustus to the room and took a chair. "Now please, you say quirks are curses?" He asked. "Well, yes." he began. "While the exact words, "All men are created equal" were never written in the manuscript, at dozens of points we see words which basically state the former. In Galatians 3:28, Colossians 3:11, and Ephesians 6:9, the holy manuscript basically illustrates that no matter race, sex, rank, we are all children of God, designed in his own image and equal in every way. However, the abomination that is the birth of quirks, dates back to a made man experiment fueled by the sins brought about by the devil, in wrath greed and pride. As such, the abilities that are quirk are nothing but a plague no different than the bubonic, that is designed to incite war and chaos among humans." "The plagues of Egypt show god can make pestilence. I think you are looking at equality wrong. Equality doesn't mean all men are made the same. Some men are born kings, some peasants. Some live to over a hundred, and some die in the cradle. The value of a person cannot be determined by you or me, but we know that they are equal. No one is better or worse than anyone else. I myself once saw my quirk as a curse. But that was because I rebelled against it's nature. I covered myself from head to toe to try and suppress it. Then one day when I saw the truth, I removed my restraints and saw the sky through un-tinted lenses. Now I realize my quirk is a 'Blessing'. I believe God gives each and every quirk for a reason, and each of us must discover why we were given these quirks and how to use them." Howard passionately spoke. The smell of lilac around him increased. One could almost feel a soft breeze emanate from Howard as he smiled softly. Once again, Augustus could not help but smirk. "I believe you have equality and opportunity confused. We are all created equal; talent being distributed equally as God measures it. However, the opportunities are some that are provided to various people are unjust. What allows others to become kings or peasants, is not the talent people possess but the opportunity." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Though the theory you suggest about God's wrath is one worthy of consideration. Our lord has been described as both merciful but also but also merciless. It is possible that our lord himself has promoted the disease, however not as a blessing as you are suggesting it. It would be yet another time of revelation, pressing restart on the world once more by allowing humans to do destroy themselves rather than natural disaster conjured by his will..." Augustus' point hit mark on Howard, he realized that indeed he had used opportunity instead of natural equality. "What about gigantism and dwarfism? Some people are born stronger or weaker than others. Some are born smarter than others. As for Quirks being curses. I don't believe they are inherently good or evil, but depend on how they are wielded. Healing quirks can be used for torture, for sure. But one needs to look no further than professional heroes to see inherently destructive quirks used for good." "As for your first question. Talent is distributed equally but not in the same way. The Lord determines how the talent is distributed but society today decides the talents worth. Rather than viewing all talent to be equally, society determines talent based on individual needs and desires. Sins such as envy and greed force others to become jealous and negligent." he spoke, unwavered by any of Howard's questions. "As for heroes, I can discuss how that word has been euthanized by societal norms but instead I will respond to your question with a question. If heroes are the proof of positivity in quirks, are villains not proof of their negativity?" Howard's face lit up. "Yes! That was my point exactly! All humans have equal talent but distributed differently. Can you really say that quirks make humans unequal? Villains are indeed proof that quirks can be used for evil, but so can any talent or tool. It all depends on their use. So few people are able to find the purpose of the quirk given to them by God. Tell me. Do you have a quirk? Could God have given you it for a reason?" "You seem to be misinterpreting.." he spoke, with a bit of annoyance within his voice. "The fact that you view quirks as a tool concerns me...Yes, the concept of good and bad will always exist. And part of being good, is making the most out of every situation, including the bad ones. Which is what is happening right now in this superhuman society. Yet, people tend to overlook the negative because the positive seems more attractive." While wishing to avoid listing, Augustus began to do so. "Did you that since the start of the superhuman generation, the global death count has gone up by 15%. Or that, despite the fact several of the world's worst illnesses have been cured, new and more vile ones have taken their place? Or that, there is a study that shows that two out of every ten kids will become a villain. Death is usually a slow process, one that takes time. Quirks, while most of society hasn't noticed yet, are going to be the end of our race." "Although the number of villains has increased, it's mostly petty crimes. Such as using one's quirk in public without a license. The majority of these new deaths are caused by the aforementioned new illnesses. It's true that quirks have lead to an increase of deaths, I feel these were growing pains as our society adjusts to our superhuman society, people who don't understand the purpose of their quirks losing control or misusing them. Perhaps I am just looking at the good and ignoring the bad. But perhaps you are looking at the bad and ignoring the good? Quirks have brought both bad and good, in short, the world has expande-" Howard said, before being interrupted by a jingle from coat. "Ah. Excuse me." he pulled out a cellphone, and looked at it. "It seems I've dallied a little too long. It's been a good conversation, Father. You have given me a lot to think about, and I can only hope I've given you the same. Goodbye." He said, as rose from his chair and made to leave. Once he had left the building he once again pulled out his phone. "Hello." He spoke into it. "SAINT WHERE ARE YOU?!" Boomed the person on the other side of the line. "Just appreciating the world. I met an interesting fellow." he responded lazily, as he walked away. Category:Roleplays Category:KamiGuru Category:Pbtenchi Category:Finished Roleplays